challens_original_characterfandomcom-20200214-history
Belladonna Bordeaux
"They saw me, those reckless seekers of beauty, and in a night I was famous." Appearance Belladonna Bordeaux is a tall, lithe woman of French-Creole descent. As a human she had black-brown hair and beautiful gray-blue eyes. As an Arrancar though, she has truly black hair and red on black eyes. She has a small nose and full lips and rather arched eyebrows. For clothing, Bella tends to stick with the type of clothing she'd worn as a human; corseted tops, trousers, skirts, dresses, and lace up or cowboy boots, depending on her mood. She also seemingly always has on a pair of gloves that reach her upper arm and hide her arms. Her Hollow hole sits in the center of her chest like most Arrancar's, and her number sits on her left thigh, usually covered by pants or her skirt. Her mask looks much like a pair of goggles sitting on her forehead. Personality Charming, crafty, completely loud-mouthed: a person could use all of these words to describe Belladonna Bordeaux, and all of them would apply. To the casual observer, Bella projects a very confident, devil may care attitude. She seems the sort of young woman who is accustomed to doing whatever she wants whenever she wants it, which is in large part due to the fact that that's been her experience in life. Structure and boundaries? Those things are alien to Bella. She may be nobody's fool, but the fact remains that she's had very little of anything approaching a formal education. She was never subjected to a structured upbringing, her indifferent guardians having taken a hands-off (laissez-faire, if you will) attitude toward her life aside from what she could steal out of people's pockets. A laissez-faire viewpoint in regard to parenting helped inculcate a personality that is, by contrast, all about the laissez les bon temps roulez. Let the good times roll, whatever they may turn out to be. She revels in the new and novel, gets bored with things very quickly, and with her inexhaustible source of energy, is always on the hunt for something (or someone, as the situation may strike her) new to do. Lack of the novel in Bella's life makes her jittery. It matters very little to her that someone -- someone, anyone, society at large, whoever -- may disapprove of what she does to entertain herself. If she wants to do something, then Belladona Bordeaux is determined to do so until it stops amusing her. For all her inexperience with boundaries, Bella is very aware of them, and quite a fan of pushing them. The carousel of parental stand-ins she had to deal with as a child may not have given a damn about her personally, but when it came to professional matters, Bella was raised quite strictly on the idea that rules were meant to be broken. For people who get to know Bella, this constant boundary-testing is one of the most frustrating things about her personality, and her attitude toward life. She gets enormous satisfaction out of pushing people's buttons. And why shouldn't it? Attempting to live by the book never got her any of the things she wanted as a child -- what did get her attention and appreciation, even if it was from unsavory people, was using her abilities to flout established authority. That instilled sense of breaking the rules leading to profit, monetary or emotional, makes pushing people's boundaries one of the most thrilling things she does in life, though it must be said that she rarely attempts to push people out of malice. It's pure amusement on her part, unless she has decided she dislikes you, or that she would like to use you to prove a point. The most intoxicating situations of all? When she finally reaches some sort of boundary, some sort of fundamental taboo, that she is unable to break through no matter how hard she tries. The unattainable always fascinates Bella, though she would argue with her skills and charm, there is nothing that is unstealable. For all Bella's flamboyant joie de vivre, and all her extroversion, people who pay attention will notice that she talks very little about what she is actually thinking, and the details of her upbringing in New Orleans save the fact that it is the most wondrous place in the world. Bella bluffs: by being obnoxious, she makes people think she's shown her hand, when in fact she's holding her cards closer to the chest than almost anyone else. Most people are turned off by this behavior, but sometimes Bella wonders if that isn't a good thing. She does have a few skeletons in her closet she'd like to keep hidden. History - Powers and Abilities - Releases First Release - Second Release - Release Command: - Zanpakuto Name: - First - Second - Third - Stats Trivia - Quotes * “There are no good girls gone wrong - just bad girls found out.” * “I generally avoid temptation unless I can't resist it.” * “Every man I meet wants to protect me. I can't figure out what from.” * “Between two evils, I always pick the one I never tried before.” * “Good sex is like good bridge. If you don't have a good partner, you'd better have a good hand.” * “It's not the men in your life that matters, it's the life in your men.” * “A dame that knows the ropes isn't likely to get tied up.” * “I never said it would be easy, I only said it would be worth it.” * “I never worry about diets. The only carrots that interest me are the number you get in a diamond.” Gallery Character Thread